Elliptical cross training exercise machines, or “elliptical cross trainers” as they are more often referred to in the industry, are a type of exercise equipment that guide the user's feet along a generally elliptical-shaped curve to simulate the motions of jogging and climbing. Two foot pedals are used to accomplish these motions. Two handles are, in turn, connected to the pedals, the handles being moveable generally forwardly and rearwardly, in parallel motion and one handle to each side of the user's torso. Relative to the user's body, however, it is known that the handles are in a relatively “fixed” position.
One limitation of this fixed positioning is that the average distance between the two handles is typically too wide for many users, particularly women, de-conditioned individuals and older individuals. In the experience of this inventor, this distance causes each of the shoulders of such individuals to be engaged at a contra-indicated angle, thereby over-utilizing the small muscle group commonly referred to as the “rotator cuff.” The rotator cuff is not a single muscle. In actuality, it is a number of smaller muscles that work together to stabilize the shoulder. The contra-indicated angle mentioned above, and the motion that results from it, may or may not cause an immediate injury and many times does not. Over time, however, this action is known by this inventor to cause small micro-tears in any number of the smaller muscles resulting in acute swelling and severe pain. Also, because of the acute angle, it is not uncommon for tendinitis to flare at the muscle insertion points.
Accordingly, it is desirable that an accessory device be conceived that effectively brings the handles of an elliptical cross trainer closer together. It is also desirable to devise such an accessory device that would provide quick and simple adjustability for accommodating a wide variety of user sizes. It is further desirable to construct such an accessory device such that a combined platform to push from, in a form that would be similar to doing a push up from the floor, is presented together with a fixed point handle that presents at a more natural shoulder angle. In this fashion, the combined push pad/fixed handle accessory device would work to isolate the pectoral major muscle and the pectoral minor muscle during the concentric motion of the handle movement of the elliptical cross trainer. This would allow for ease of motion and less shoulder involvement from an otherwise contra-indicated angle, which would be eliminated by use of the accessory device. Additionally, and from the improved position provided through the use of the accessory device, the user of the elliptical cross trainer could work more comfortably. That is, a larger muscle group would be utilized as the “primary” mover and more calories would be burned, together with a higher level of VO2 max (maximum volume of oxygen consumed per unit of time) would be realized. Because of the limited angle from either the push pad or the fixed handle, this accessory device could be adapted for use in a shoulder or cardio rehabilitation situation. Each of the foregoing is an objective of the present invention.